


复联全员-（超过）20字微小说

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注：含有奇异铁，锤基，盾冬，贱虫，银鹰，幻红以及单身Sam。再注：说是20字其实我也没再算字数。。反正一定超过20.。。





	1. Adventure（冒险）（奇异铁）

**Author's Note:**

> 建议直接按下Entire work以方便阅读^_^

“Hey,Doc。你说如果我们用你那超强魔术戒指打开一个通往未知地点的传送-”

“Stark，你没办法打开‘未知地点’的传送门，你必须-”

被法师打断的亿万富翁瞪了眼Strange后，一样地打断了正在说话的后者。

“如果。” 

Stark加重了自己的发音。

而Dr.Strange发现那双焦糖般的双眼里竟流露出了期待的眼神，这可不是一个多好的预兆。

但他还是任命地打开了传送门，到一个只有他见过的地方。

看着魔法圈圈另一边的美丽风景，Tony Stark高兴地拍了拍法师的肩膀。

“看，你还是可以的，my love。”

比起主人对Tony Stark无奈却又宠溺的注视，斗篷兴奋地飞到钢铁侠的肩膀上，伸出其中一角抓着  
Stephen Strange的手，把他拉进未知的冒险旅程。


	2. Angst（焦虑）（贱虫）

‘放弃吧，你就是个失败者，他怎么可能会爱上你？’

‘对啊，看看你这样子，就像垃圾场里最烂的物品，有谁会爱你？’

“闭嘴，哥才是是小蜘蛛的爱。” 

‘别自作多情了，垃圾。’

‘那么优秀的小蜘蛛是不会看上破烂的垃圾的。’

“他妈的给我闭嘴。”

无法忍受脑海里那两个不断地反驳自己和Spidey之间的爱情的可恨声音，Wade Wilson掏出枕头下的手枪，准备往自己的脑袋开个口。

但身后的人却不让他这么做。他拿走死侍架在太阳穴的手枪，取代的是自己的一个吻。

“我爱你，Wade。不要听他们的。我爱你。”


	3. Crackfic（片段）&  AU（平行宇宙剧情）（盾冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：现代Au! Steve是一名网络作家, Bucky只是位陌生人。

这是一个和以往没分别的早晨。公园里晨跑的生活规划者，赶着上班或上学的迟到者，大呼小叫的孩子们，以及无论发生了什么都千篇一律地过着生活的人们。

这里是Steve Rogers 生活的小区。

故事的主人公正享受着大自然所给予的美丽早晨，健康的小麦皮肤在阳光的沐浴下散发光芒，他似乎并不在乎周围人们的想法，以不变的步伐在人们的身边跑过。

只要没有任何的变化，他将在8点钟回到舒适的小屋，将作品完成。

至少他的安排是这样。

他慢慢地放慢步伐，走到常去的咖啡厅。毕竟，没有什么会比咖啡更适合用来开启新的一天不是吗？

＂Clint，麻烦给我一杯-＂

＂美式咖啡对吧？＂

Steve无奈地笑了笑，好友对他的了解让他有点不知所措，哪怕是认识10年以上的儿时玩伴。

他说了声谢谢，然后走到靠窗的座位。柜台离座位的距离并不是很远，但却足以让Steve发现咖啡厅  
内享受着不同饮料的顾客们。

但Steve没注意到的是迎面走来的男人。

接下来发生的事情是Steve做梦也没想到会遇见的事情，不是说这类型的意外不可能发生，而是因为这类型的意外只会在小说世界里出现，即普通又可笑的相遇。

＂弄脏了你的衣服，我很抱歉。＂

除了对方的话语并不像是故事里的主角们，不那么浮夸也不是想象中的慌张，而是非常冷静地为自己的过错道歉。

虽然Steve并不觉得这是对方的错，毕竟没注意前方的人是他自己。

对方身穿全黑色的三件式西装，手中的咖啡因为刚刚的碰撞而弄脏了Steve的白色衬衫和自己的外  
套，不过因为后者的是黑色所以不像Steve的那么明显。

＂不，是我该说对不起才对，先生。＂

于是Steve Grand Rogers 做了小说主角们会做的事情之一。

＂Steve, Steve Rogers。请让我赔你一杯咖啡吧，这位先生。＂

＂Bucky。＂ 

对方露出的微笑让Steve的心跳顿时加快,像个刚尝到甜美的恋爱的16岁少年。


End file.
